coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8704 (10th August 2015)
Plot Tracy gets Amy doing household chores while she sews and does other jobs that Deirdre used to do as part of turning over a new leaf. Sophie wants to do something special for Maddie in the form of a memorial. Sally asks Rita and Sophie for help in wedding planning. Sophie lets slip about her plans to buy Underworld and is embarrassed when Mary compliments her on how well she gets on with Kevin. Simon agrees to join Zeedan for football practice. Tracy takes Amy to work with her and spurns help from Robert taking boxes into the shop. Steve has to give Rover back to her proper owners. Lloyd proudly shows off to Andrea how much a couple of his Northern Soul records have fetched online. Luke tells Maria he wants to take her on holiday but can’t afford it as he's saving for a car. Overcome with guilt about the fire, Tracy gives a bemused Sophie £200 towards Maddie’s memorial. Trying to assert her authority, Leanne bans Simon from football practice and in a rage he kicks her hard before locking himself in his room. Andrea receives a call from her daughter Jess saying she needs £1,000 for her rent. Lloyd's unsympathetic. Seeing how upset Tracy is, Ken tells her to take the afternoon off and she goes to the bistro where she tries to avoid Robert. Sophie is suspicious when Sally denies any friendship with Kevin. Mary pushes herself into the wedding planning. Leanne finds out from Zeedan that Simon turned up for the football and now he's gone into Manchester with friends. Andrea rings Jess back and tells her she’ll have her money in a couple of hours. Zeedan’s curiosity is piqued when he spots the cut on Leanne’s leg. Robert surprises Tracy with a new dish he’s created. She explodes and storms out, closely followed by him. He finds her in tears and she tells him she's done something terrible. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis Guest cast *Woman - Stephanie Bishop *Lad - Dominic Vulliamy Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *A delivery man at Barlow's Buys is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *Michael Rodwell references the first-ever use of a cash machine in the UK which took place on 27th June 1967 in front of the press by actor Reg Varney and specially states that this was also his mother's thirtieth birthday. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Overcome with guilt about the fire, Tracy gives a bemused Sophie £200 towards Maddie's memorial, and eventually leaves Robert alarmed when she storms out of The Bistro; and Leanne bans Simon from football practice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,079,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2015 episodes